Rumors
"Rumors" is the third episode in season 1 of The Proud Family. It first aired on September 21, 2001, along with "Strike". Overview A rumor involving Penny and Myron (the school nerd) is spread. Penny's reputation is ruined, and even her friends believe the rumor. Her enemy, and sometimes kind of a friend LaCienega started the rumor, and another rumor spreads about LaCienega trying to steal Myron away from Penny. Episode Summary Penny is being very generous today. She is washing the dishes, making breakfast and complimenting her parents! wants to through a sleep-over on the same day as Trudy's veterinarian awards banquet. Trudy says no. Oscar thinks it's fine...but only because he doesn't want to go to the awards banquet. But Trudy drags him along. Penny suggests that Suga Mama could chaperone. Trudy thinks it's okay as long as she agrees. Penny knows she will because she and Suga Mama ""speak the same language."" Penny pays Suga Mama, twenty dollars to be the chaperone. her friends arrive. But before Trudy and Oscar leave, they tell them ""the rules:"" ""No loud music, no boys, no running up the phone bill, no boys, and most importantly...no boys."" Of course, what's a sleep-over without loud music and boys? Dijonay invites the boys over and starts the party music. Meanwhile, at the awards banquet, Oscar torments the pigeons by saying he eats buck. The pigeons get back at him by chasing after him. Memorable Quotes Trudy: Ok, baby. You know the rules. No loud music, Oscar: No boys, Trudy: No running up my phone bill, Oscar: No boys, Trudy: And most important rule of all... Penny, Lacienega, Zoey, Dijonay: No boys. Suga Mama: Why don't you get a move on? I've got everything under control. Oscar: And the 'No Boys" rule doubles for you Mama! Suga Mama: (talking on the phone) Call you back, my son's trippin'. Dijonay: Yesterday, someone spread a nasty rumor about Penny Proud and Myron Lewinski. Today, Myron is my in-studio guest and he's here to set things straight, Welcome to the show Myron! Myron: Thank you Dijonay, with your fine self. Dijonay: Oh Myron, if you're so smooth, if you weren't with Penny, I- Penny: Dijonay! Dijonay: So, er Myron, what DID happen between you and Penny last Saturday night? Myron: As usual, the ladies are all over me and- (Penny slaps Myron in the back of the head) Myron: Uh, I mean nothing happened. Penny is a nice girl and I have nothing but the out most love- (Penny slaps him again) Myron: I mean respect for her. Myron: Yo, Penny! There was a feeling to what you had to say. But I got to be honest. I like rumors. Changed my life. I went from "geek", to "sheek". Gas! (Myron breathes on inhaler and walks away with girls) Cast *Kyla Pratt as Penny Proud *Tommy Davidson as Oscar Proud *Paula Jai Parker as Trudy Proud *Jo Marie Payton as Suga Mama *Tara Strong as BeBe Proud, CeCe Proud and Puff *Karen Malina White as Dijonay Jones *Orlando Brown as Sticky Webb *Soleil Moon Frye as Zoey Howzer *Michele Lisette Jennings as Additional Voices *Phil LaMarr as Michael Collins *Alisa Reyes as LaCienega Boulevardez *Kevin Michael Richardson as Omar Phillips *Marcus T. Paulk as Myron Lewinski Trivia *In production code order, this is actually the first episode. *It is revealed that Myron is claustrophobic. *This episode marks the first appearance of Myron. *Dijonay is immediately shown to be a horrible friend. She breaks the rules and caused the very situation that lead to rumors about Penny. Goofs *When Penny went into the closet for 7 minutes with Myron, LaCienega put locks on the door. But when Penny's parents came home, there were no locks on the closet door. Category:Television episodes Category:The Proud Family episodes